Peace & War
by Ariele4K
Summary: 'Why is she just sitting there' asked Yata. ' Ariele is neutral' -Izumo answered. 'Neutral? What does that mean' 'It means that she won't do anything.' 'Is that even possible' 'For her it is.' I know summary sucks, but this is my first story so be gentle ' There OC in story and I haven't yet decided pairings... Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Just trying to write a story. All rights go to GoRA.

* * *

An hour has passed since I left the hospital.

No one was near me when I woke up, but there was a banquet of fresh roses on my bed table with a note ''we miss you a lot!''. Probably a joined gift from Izumo and Seri. I got out of the bed and noticed another 'gift' – backpack and my clothes; underwear, black trousers, white shirt, hat, black jumper of course with black trainers. So I quickly put them on and ran off before any doctor could stop me.

And you know what?

I'm not happy where I am at all!

From the first sight I can tell I'm in Japan (probably Shizume), since everything is in Japanese and the environment looks familiar! Through the city itself looks changed; there are big TV screens everywhere, which are saying things that I can't understand…

-I swear I used to understand Japanese. What the hell happened here? – I started to cough and my throat felt really dry. I better not talk out loud for now…

Either way I need to find Izumo, Seri or anyone I know, there is no way I'm staying in hospital with all those doctors... I sat down on random bench and looked through the backpack that was left in hospital. I actually found something useful – an address and a phone.

-Looks like I have my destination.

*cough*

Damn…

**The Special Task Force Unit Scepter 4 headquarters**

Usually the clansmen were quietly working, but today was an unusual exception. Of course this kind of sudden change didn't go off without rumours.

-I heard that there will be some special people coming here today.

-Special people? Nah, I heard that it's a friend of captains.

-I heard that Miss Awashima knows them too.

-Maybe they are related?

-Or maybe you all should all get back to work, before I made you all do double shifts? – The only female in Scepter4. This cold voice was well known to belong to Awashima Seri, also known as 'Heartless woman'. She already knew what respond she'll get, but still waited for it. And the response came back in seconds.

-We're sorry mam!

-Just do your work instead of chatting. – Woman sighted.

-Mam, we got a report of one of our clansmen that Homra men are walking around the town!

-Are they doing anything suspicious?

-Well…no…

-Then why are you telling me this? Get back to work.

**HOMRA Bar**

The bar was unusually peaceful for the day. Well most of the clansmen were not in the bar at the moment which made a certain bartender feel a little relaxed. He finally had time just to sit down and think about his own business that he even doesn't tell his King about. Well he wasn't sure if Mikoto (who now was sleeping on a couch) would even care and either way there is no danger now since she's asleep. Well for now…

While Izumo was deep in thought Anna's attention was on her red marbles. Her eyes went wide as one of her lovely marbles started to spin and then suddenly it cracked. Her attention was now backing to Izumo, who now was talking on a phone about some bar orders. Soon he hung up and moved to his left where Mikoto was sleeping. The blond bartender shook the red king in order to wake him up.

-Mikoto-san

-Ughmmm…

-Mikoto. I need you to wake up now; I have to meet one of my beer dealers so I'll be out for an hour or so. Make sure that when the boys come back, they wouldn't destroy anything, ok?

-Ugh…

-I guess that is a yes. – Soon Izumo put on his jacket and said his goodbyes to Mikoto and Anna before he left.

As unlucky as it could be after couple of minutes the bar doors quickly opened sending cold air into the bar. Anna soon shivered which didn't pass the red kings eyes. The man slowly got up from his comfortable seat, walked to the other side of the bar and closed the door then came back to the same seat. Through even he's a king, Mikoto failed to notice a new guest in the bar. That certainly amused the little girl as Anna did a little chuckle.

-Did you just laugh?

But Anna only shook her head to say no.


	2. Chapter 2

****Just to warn you that when dialog is in normal text it means that the person is speaking Japanese. _When it's like this the person is speaking in English._

* * *

**HOMRA Bar**

Two hour has passed since Izumo left and the bar was now full of red clansmen. Surprisingly to the guest each of them missed to notice her. The woman only had 2 questions in her head: 1. where on earth is Izumo? 2. Can these people get any louder?

The flash of red on the floor cached woman's eyes. As she picked it up and looked more closely she saw that it was a cracked red marble. Then she looked at her left to see a little girl looking her way and then looking at the door. Through neither of them spoke the older female understood that Izumo is coming back. And a second later the door opened and irritated Izumo walked in. He passed the female and grabbed one of boys head shouting something she couldn't understand… but it was probably something about damaging his lovely bar.

Now the female realised that she has no idea how to get Izumo's attention. Anna noticed it too; the girl suddenly left kings side and ran off to Izumo. Her sudden moves gained all bars attention as she grabbed Izumo's hand and with the other hand pointed to the corner of the bar where a guest was waiting. Now everyone (even the kings) attention was on new comer who hasn't said a word. Of course the only person who dared to break this tension was none other than Yata Misaki. Yata went closer to see the guys (?) face, but he couldn't even get a glimpse at him, so he decided to ask some questions.

-Hey, who are you?

No answer.

-Hey you asshole, answer me!

No answer.

As Yatagarasu tried to get something from the guy, Izumo noticed what the so called boy was wearing very familiar clothes. To familiar… And just before Yata was ready to hit the stranger Izumo cached Yata's hand to stop him.

-Eh, Kusanagi something wrong?

-Totsuka could you get some bandages and towels to my room? – Izumo asked, totally ignoring Yata's question.

-Umm…sure. I'll get them now.

-Thank you. – Now the bartenders' attention was back to his guest. – Can you walk?

Again, no answer.

-I see, let's try it another way._ Can you walk?_

Nod and instantly Izumo smiled. He helped the stranger to get up and slowly walked to stairs.

_-We're going to my room, so that you could get some rest. And if I remember you don't like loud crowds, do you?_ – Then Izumo looked back at red clansmen. – Dewa, please close the bar, I won't take any customers for today.

And soon the bartender with the stranger was out of sight. All the clansmen now stood shocked of how warm Izumo welcomed the guy.

-Does this mean that Kusanagi knows that man? – Chitose asked.

-Umm probably… Mr. Mikoto should we just let it slide like that? - Yata questioned.

-Calm down. I'm sure that Kusanagi knows that person; he wouldn't let him in his room otherwise would he? Well, I'm going to bring Kusanagi things that he asked for.

Now Totsuka was out of sight too and everyone's eyes were on the red king as he failed to answer his question. The red haired man was now slowly standing up and went his way up the stairs. Anna followed after Mikoto and soon quite some clansmen went upstairs too. All curious of what is going to happen.

**Izumo's room**

As Izumo and guest walked into his room Izumo made sure to make that his friend were comfortable so he seated her in his bed.

-_I know it's you Ariele, you can take of your jumper._

Now that the female felt safe she took of the jumper that was covering her long snow white hair. Izumo now was in the bathroom and Ariele took a chance to look for a pencil and some paper.

_-If you're looking for a pencil and paper it's in second drawer of the desk_. – Izumo said. Now he was back with a first some pain relief tablets witch Ariele took in seconds.

-_So you can't talk and forgot Japanese?_ – Ariele wrote something on paper and showed it to Izumo.

_-I can talk! But it hurts… And yes, I can't remember Japanese for now. Hey Izumo, my legs hurt from all the walking…._

-_It should hurt, and you shouldn't work yourself hard, stress is bad for you now. Do you want me to get you something warm to drink?_

_-Stress my ass… And yes I would love some hot chocolate._

Someone knocked on the door, which made the female run to the bathroom and close the door. Izumo sighted as he opened his door to see a smiling Totsuka.

-Here are some things that you asked for.

-Thank you. – Izumo walked to the bathroom door and put the things on the floor.

-_Hey, I'm going to get you something to drink. There is some stuff next to the door so when I leave you can take a bath or something, ok?_

No answer.

_-Knock on the door if you heard me._

Now Izumo heard a knock. He turned back and walked out of the room with Totsuka. Ariele was able to hear Izumo shouting and then people going downstairs. Once the noise was gone Ariele opened the bathroom door and quickly took things that Izumo left then closed the door again. She prepared herself a nice bath to relax her tired muscles and then took some cream and bandages on her legs. It took her about an hour to do all of that and when she got out of bathroom Izumo was still not here. Well not that she cared the one thing she wanted the most now was some hot chocolate. She sat down back to bed but not for long as the same noise was made downstairs. She got a feeling that it was all because of her and that Izumo doesn't say anything about her. Annoyed that her hot chocolate hasn't come yet, Ariele decided to get it herself ignoring the pain in her legs.

**Bar**

It took Izumo ages to get everyone away from his room, he was actually surprised to see Mikoto and Anna waiting outside his room. Through Izumo has made Ariele a drink long time ago, he just couldn't pass to the stairs as his fellow clansmen were attacking him with questions. Mainly about whom the 'guy' was. Izumo was amused how the boys mistook Ariele's gender. But now he's worried that Ariele will get impatient and do something stupid. Soon a flash of white was seen from the stairs.

-Like coming downstairs….

Ariele passed the boys, totally ignoring their stares, and went to Anna. She took a red marble from her pocked and gave it to the girl. Then she walked to Izumo took her now cold hot chocolate and went to his bar. Without asking she took a bottle of vodka and put some of it in her drink. Her bold actions caused everyone to take a step back as no one dares to use Izumo's bar knowing the consequences. But Izumo ignored the fact that someone else was using his bar, he looked at the boys who were now blushing.

-Stop staring at her! All of you out. – Quickly everyone left then Izumo looked back at Ariele who was now drinking her cold chocolate, he reached for her drink and took it away from her; soon been kicked in the leg as Ariele was complaining for taking her drink.

-_You're a pain in the ass you know? You just took some pain killers and now you want alcohol. Upstairs. Now Ariele._

Rolling her eyes Ariele went back to Izumo's room, but just before that she quickly took a sip of her cold chocolate. Izumo sighted and looked at Anna who was a bit smiling.

-You knew she's coming didn't you? – Anna gave a nod as a yes. And now Izumo's attention was on king who was now smoking and listening to Tatara talking about some new hobby he's starting. Izumo went to join his old friends and sighted before starting.

-I can only give you basic information about her….


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say thanks for reviews! ^^ And again everything that is _Italic_ means it's in English. :)**

* * *

**The Special Task Force Unit Scepter 4 headquarters**

Every single clansman couldn't find a word to describe of what they saw. Their king was playing chess with one of the guests and he was losing. The strangest thing about it was that every time Munakata lost he just made a chuckle and asked for another round.

-Reishi, you're haven't improved at all when it comes to chess. – The brown haired men noticed.

-If we would try to see who finishes a puzzle faster, you would lose to me just like I'm losing to you now Dante.

-He has a point Dante. – Red headed female commented. – Hey Nata get your head from those cards, you'll get a headache.

-Shut up Electra, by the way shouldn't you support Dante instead of the blue king? – answered another female while shuffling the cards.

-You know, you can call me Munakata or Reishi, blue king is too formal.

-I refuse. You are the blue king so why on earth I have to pretend that we are friends. All you do is interfere with our work.

-Cold… - Dante commented, but Nata just ignored him. She stopped shuffling her cards and went to Seri.

-Pick a card – Seri took one of the cards without a question. Nata looked at the card not believing her eyes.

-Joker. – Electra ran to Nata's side to check if she was joking, but she saw the same card. A second later she grabbed her phone and called the hospital.

-Hello I need information for patient AK12….ok, stable…WHAT?! Sorry, thank you for your hard work. Bye. – Once the call ended Electra threw her phone to the wall. – THAT IDIOT! SHE BETTER BE NOT CAUSING TROUBLE OTHERWISE I'LL KILL HER!

Now all office attention was on the red-haired woman whose left hand was swollen by fire.

-Ela it's not often to see you angry like that. What happened?

-Let me give you two news about your dearest sister. 1. She's awake. 2. She's gone!

Now Dante's and Munakata's faced showed surprise.

-S-she's u-up?

-Are you really surprised that she's up? It was just the matter of time. – Nata said.

-Reishi, could you make a search for her? – Dante asked.

-Don't have to. I mean how will you describe her? She doesn't like strangers either. Think about it. She'll see a stranger asking her to go with her, what will she do?

-Best case scenario…does a major concussion to that person. – Electra answered.

-Exactly. We should leave her alone. She's not stupid and knows many people; no one would coordinate themselves better than her.

-Are you telling me to abandon my sister!? – Dante shouted.

-Yes.

-Nata you're over the line…

-She right. – Electra interfered. – We have to leave her by. And…well… no offence Reishi, but the last person Ariele would like to see is you. She would kill herself rather than see you…

-Who's cold now Ela? Either way I have people to meet. I'll see you people later. – Nata smiled before ran off.

-Strange… - Dante commented.

-Huh what's wrong? – Seri asked.

-Nata doesn't smile for no reason.

-You think she's going to see Ariele?

-How am I supposed to know? She said she'll help us until Ariele wakes up. She might be going home, her contract is over.

**HOMRA Bar**

-You weren't kidding when you said you can't say much did you? –Totsuka asked.

Izumo now had his head low feeling torn by how much he can tell about Ariele. Now Tosuka, Anna and Mikoto knew that she's Ariele, 19, half British half Japanese and causes a lot of trouble around. Noticing that Izumo is having a hard time, Totsuka decided to ask some questions himself.

-Can you tell us where she came from, or why is she here?

-She got here from main hospital and she's here because I left my address to her, knowing that she doesn't want to meet some people in the city. – Now Mikoto felt curious too, well not as much as the rest of member, but he wanted to know something himself. So he interrupted Totsuka's new question.

-Why was she in hos…

-What people is she avoiding?

-Well… - Now Izumo was interrupted. This time by a new guest. She was quite tall and young. Dressed all in black and wearing black sunglasses, not to mention her hair were black too. She made her way to Izumo and dropped a bag in his hands.

-N-Nata…

-You look surprised. – Then she looked at 2 men and a girl. – As for you questions. Ariele has been in coma for 8 months, by the way I'm surprised she can walk that much. Oh and she's basically avoiding everyone that she knows plus couple of kings. Well not the red king of course considering that you're right here. – She looked at Mikoto.

-Hey Nata what's with the bag?

-Things for Ariele.

-Wait if she can't get to her house then…

-Dante and Electra are here. Where is Ariele?

-In my room, you want to see her?

-Yeah, do you mind?

-As long as you go to just my room. – Then he threw the bag back to Nata. – You can take this. Also it seems she can't talk and forgot Japanese, can you help her with that?

-You're kidding right? That chick is a disaster…

Either way Nata made her way upstairs.

**Izumo's room**

Ariele been stuck in the room for hours now. Now she realised how tired she was. Her legs were in pain, her head hurt, she was hungry too. She threw a pillow to a wall bored by everything.

_'Booooring…._' – Ariele though. Then she heard a knock on the door. Debating if it's Izumo or some other person she took the pillow that she threw moments ago and went to the door. She knocked from her side to hear a voice, but she was taken aback by the voice she heard.

_-Open the door, I won't wait for you all of my life._

_'Nata_?' Went through Ariele's head. She soon opened the doors to see one of her old friends standing there.

_-Don't worry I'm alone._ – And she went in. Ariele shut the door and sat on the bed. Nata dropped a bag next to her.

_-Dante and Ela are here, so I thought you'll stay here for longer. But… seriously when will you drop that shit that you don't want to be weak next to us? You're the same as everyone; it's ok to be weak._

Ariele grabbed a piece of paper, pencil and wrote something then showed it to Nata.

_'I'm not showing any weaknesses to you. You were my responsibility, but I was the one to wake up in hospital!'_

_-Fine, it looks like you need some time to recover. Either way after you were hospitalised…_

Glare.

_-… Ela estimated what may happen. Your loss of understanding different languages is just for view days, legs are different matter. The fact that you weren't walking for a while affected your muscles, so to move them out you need to do morning and afternoon running. Your throat is same as your legs, but for that…I think she said you'll have to eat lemons and drink a lot of hot drinks._

Nod.

_-One more thing... – Ariele looked up. – No ability using until you get better._

Stare.

_-No, I'm not kidding. Well…my time is up, I'll see you around._

Nata started to take her leave when a paper was showed in her face again.

_'So you're contract is over. Where are you going?'_

_-Russia, going to see mom and dad. I'll tell them 'Hi' from you._

Ariele nodded again. The two friends hugged each other and later Nata left.

**Bar.**

When Nata went downstairs she saw a little change of scenario. Now Izumo was at his bar cleaning glasses, his king drinking and the little girl sitting next to him was drinking juice.

-There were four people, now it's three. Where is the blond one? – Nata asked Izumo.

-Calm down, he's making dinner. Will Ariele stay?

-For now. She has many things to think about, so be patient.

-What about you?

-My contract is over for now. Bye.

-I see. Have a safe trip mademoiselle.


End file.
